


My First Kiss

by Memequeen_Luvs_Chocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette has feelings, and doesn't know what to do with them, same honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeen_Luvs_Chocolate/pseuds/Memequeen_Luvs_Chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette never imagined her first kiss would go like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5am bare with me.

_What have I done?_

The kiss wasn't supposed to last that long. It was supposed to be a quick peck on the lips, only long enough to break the spell, nothing more.

So why were they still kissing?

Why were her eyes closed?

Why could she feel his arms moving to wrap around her frame?

...

Why wasn't she stopping him?

It was as though she herself was cast under a spell, unable to move from the position she lay in, his body towering over hers, as their lips connected, at first reluctantly but then... _passionately_?

No...I couldn't possibly... Could she?

But she loved Adrien!

So why did this moment, this seemingly eternal moment, feel so perfect?

She could tell Chat obviously felt the same way, his conflicted yet content expression revealing his thoughts to her as though he were an open book.

Suddenly, it occurred to her.

This was her first kiss.

_No it's not! It's just to break the spell, it doesn't count!_

...Right?

After what felt like a literal eternity, their lips finally parted, and the duo simply stared at each other. She blinked a few times, before her mind began to function once again, reminding her that she still had an akuma victim to deal with.

However, even after her job as Ladybug was done, that single moment lingered in her mind. As much as she wanted to deny it, was it possible she actually _did_ enjoy the kiss? She could still feel the lingering ghosts of his lips on hers, so soft...

NO! I love Adrien!

...

...

She still loves Adrien. She still loves Adrien. Her first kiss will be with Adrien, this didn't count. It was only to break the spell, it means nothing. She still loves Adrien.

...

_Right?_


End file.
